I Need A Hug
by Empv
Summary: Before “The Mindy Project”...when Danny feels upset,Mindy was always there to comfort him...


It was a cold, starry night at the New York Hospital, Mindy Lahiri was getting into her coat and getting ready to head back home. She smiled to herself. She looked calm and happy after another long happy day at her job.

Mindy opened and shut the door to her office and was headed to the elevator. As soon as the door shut behind her, she heard crying...

"Oh my god is somebody dying!?",thought Mindy panicky at the idea.

The crying was something that she couldn't quite place the reason why it sounded familiar. She thought to herself, I have watched soap operas with crying and it usually means somebody could be dying! Mindy decided not go to the elevator so that she can investigate the crying.

She walked through the empty office, the crying led her to the bathroom. Mindy listened closely. The crying sound like a man.

Mindy was a little concerned at first about entering a bathroom with a man in it. If they are using the bathroom most people don't want to walk in and see them.

If they need help,then, she going to help him whoever it is! Mindy opened the door to the bathroom,

"Huh, whoever that person might be, who's crying, turned off the lights like they live in a cave. It's like they might be Batman or something.. but it can't be possible ..the old saying is that Batman doesn't cry, so, this can't be him. Now I'm left with why would this guy cry?", thought Mindy curiously.

She quickly turned on the lights, but ,as she turned on the lights, and her eyes adjusted to reveal who that person was.

"Danny!?",shouted Mindy.

"What you want!?",grunted Danny in an annoyed tone.

The tone wasn't the one that Mindy was used to. Whenever Danny has been upset at Mindy for something she did, he would yell and scream but not act like this. He definitely would not cry.

Mindy calmed down a little.

"Danny, what I wanted is to see is what's wrong. I heard crying. Danny, I didn't know that you cry. I thought you never cried?",asked Mindy.

"Wait...Mindy?",asked Danny in disbelief.

When he looked up at her,Danny didn't look so good to Mindy. His uniform was a mess,he was growing a beard, his eyes were red, probably from the crying so much. In one hand, he held a bottle of beer.

Mindy tried to not look too hard at Danny. He definitely looked like a mess. It didn't mean that didn't stop her wondering what's wrong.

"Danny, I hate to say this, but you don't look so good. Tell me what happened...",asked Mindy in a serious tone.

She took the beer bottle to throw it in the garbage can. Danny looked at her, he was about to laugh,

"Oh you didn't know...",he chuckled.

"What is it ? Somebody told you a joke that you didn't like and you took it seriously?",guessed Mindy.

"No...it's that I'm such a idiot...",said Danny,

Mindy stopped talking as soon as Danny looking back up at her again.

"I'm such an idiot for marrying Christina...",said Danny.

Mindy's eyebrows opened wide. She recognized the name Christina. That was Danny's wife that he usually argues on the phone with! That Christina!

"What happened to you and Christina?", asked Mindy.

Danny looked down again then looked back up again,

"Christina cheated on me...", revealed Danny.

Mindy gasped in shock, this WAS definitely like a soap opera! Danny's wife cheated on him!? No way! The thought of it makes her want to puke!

"Exquze me! Who would do such a thing like that!?",asked Mindy disgusted.

"I guess during the times when me and Christina weren't getting along so good. One day I caught her in bed with somebody else, so we got a divorce. This memory keeps coming back. I can't stop it. Throughout the day I have tried to act like the intelligent man. I'm a good doctor. I help pregnant women to deliver their babies, just like you do.

The memories keep reminding me that I know on the inside, I'm really am an idiot for marrying Christina. Whenever I see married couples with their babies that I've delivered, I forget the bad and just think about when me and Christina were happy.",explained Danny,

as he turned himself towards the wall.

Mindy got down on her knee to sit with Danny.

"Danny, I don't think your an idiot...",said Mindy.

Danny turned his face towards Mindy.

"Really?",asked Danny.

"Yeah, if somebody cheated on their partners with another person, the cheaters are the ones to blame. Not you. Like it or not, I know a cheater when I see it. What they do or say. I mean I dated some guys who cheated on me before I worked here.",explained Mindy.

Danny looked closer at Mindy, he moved himself to be a little closer to her.

"Mindy.", he began, "I need a hug from you please...",said Danny in a weak,soft voice.

Mindy was silent again.

"Danny wanting a hug,that is something new.",thought Mindy.

She reached her arms, going for it, not thinking about saying a word after the hugging. They took one stop to look at each other eye to eye.

"Why are you looking at me like that...?",asked Mindy.

"I don't know you have the most beautiful eyes I seen...",said Danny.

Mindy tried not to blush even though that is the most romantic thing she heard from Danny. She's not here to blush and act all girly around him. She is here to leave and be done for today."

"Well then my work here is done I guess I should go.",said Mindy as she stood up to walk out and leave for the elevator.

She Danny all by himself. As soon as she reached to the elevator.

Danny came running towards her stopping her.

"Wait,wait is it okay if I'll go with you and have a movie night at your place?",asked Danny Mindy stopped to think about it.

She watched movies with most of her female friends.

Danny might probably be her first male friend to watch a movie with. Everybody liked to watch a movie with her.

"Sure.",answered Mindy with a smile.

She and Danny both went into the elevator together as the doors of the elevator shut.

The End


End file.
